


aaAND WeLcCOMe to THE CIRCUS!

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Altered Mental States, Angst and Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Multiple Suicide Attempts, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: demons play the organ, mocking me with cold, bated cackles as the devil orchestrates my madness~ahahahaHAHAHAAA!





	aaAND WeLcCOMe to THE CIRCUS!

**Author's Note:**

> -Recommend listening to Long forgotten cloistered-sleep by Yuki Kajiura for both chapters.

demons play the organ, mocking me with cold, bated cackles

as the devil orchestrates my madness~

_ahahahaHAHAHAAA!_

for his wicked symphony harps through my mind

_ahhhHHHH!!_

<strike>and i know dear, i know</strike>

when my fingers hum against the piano-keys while i take a bite of the golden apple-_chomp.chomp.-_and fairy-dust oozes from between my aching teeth,

_“_hehehehehe!”

-it falls in tiny piles atop the instrument, hitting my fluttering palms.

_“ja-luh-wii-tu”_

_“mura-si-taa-h!”_

<strike>i am BECOME dEaTh!</strike>

_“hun-ki-tooh-”_

Snow-white tresses his sinister hands through my hair, whispering hotly. “mmm-I can smell your tomfoolery from hell. how _ugly…”_

his hands roam my body while he kisses my ear with a butterfly mouth.

ba-dump. ba-dump.

“let’s show them a good time monkey…”

the figure vanishes amidst _our_ checker-patterned room.

i press all the keys at once, creating a crescendo of discordant noise before rising from the seat. black-thunder sizzles everywhere. _szzzz._

“S-Saruhiko?”

there’s a crack in my glasses. _szzzz. _familiar flames engulf me.

“welcome HOMRA-" i grin wickedly, turning towards my confused audience.

"-to my humble-abode!”

my arms raise in a celebratory-manner as i step forward-_tip.tip.tap.-_they continue staring agape.

“i figured you wouldn’t want your precious _friends _to miss the occasion so i invited them too!”

“all for you-what do you think Mi-_sah-ki_…?”

.

.

.

in the still-quiet air, i laugh obnoxiously like a hatter at the lack of response.

**Author's Note:**

> -lyrics are a made-up language by me.  



End file.
